Fast Car - D/H Songfic
by ludicrous-limelight
Summary: Quite a heartbreaking story...*sniff* reviews please! :)


Fast Car- Tracey Chapman  
  
Note: Hey! This happens to be my first attempt at a songfic, so reviews are greatly encouraged. I also recommend that you buy/ find/ download this song, Fast Car by Tracey Chapman. It's one of the best songs ever made if you ask me. Enough of this pointless rambling, on with the fic…  
  
FAST CAR by TRACEY CHAPMAN  
  
you've got a fast car, I want a ticket to anywhere…  
  
Holding Hermione's hand, I look deep into her chestnut brown eyes  
  
maybe we can make a deal…  
  
" Are you sure this is the right decision?" I ask her, my voice unable to hide the nervousness that I am feeling  
  
maybe together we can get somewhere…  
  
She nods silently, the tears pouring down violently  
  
any place is better…  
  
starting from zero we've got nothing to lose  
  
"Any place is okay with me, Draco," Hermione says softly,  
  
"As long as I am with you." She says, her eyes all puffy and red now  
  
maybe we'll make something…  
  
me myself I've got nothing to prove…  
  
"We will be able to survive, Draco." She tries to calm me down  
  
"All we need is each other."  
  
you've got a fast car…  
  
All our stuff Is packed,  
  
I've got a plan to get us out of here…  
  
And were ready to leave,  
  
been working down the convenience store…  
  
managed to save just a little bit of money…  
  
We don't have that much money,  
  
Just enough to last us a few days,  
  
won't have to drive too far…  
  
just cross the border and into the city…  
  
Plus, we know someone who drives the Knight Bus, the bus for people like us,  
  
He can take us to someplace far…  
  
you and I can both get jobs…  
  
Then Hermione and I,  
  
and finally see what it means to be living…  
  
We can finally have the thing we've always dreamed about—a family  
  
You see my old man's got a problem  
  
You see, my father's the manipulative, stone-cold, heartless Death Eater of the Dark Lord  
  
he lives with the bottle, that's the way it is…  
  
And my mother, oh yes, she LOATHES my father's lifestyle,  
  
he says body's too old for working…  
  
But still, they're together for some reason.  
  
his body is too young to look like this…  
  
Hermione's parents, however, simply disapprove of our relationship,  
  
my mama went off and left him…  
  
she wanted more from life than he could give…  
  
And nobody truly…nobody…  
  
…Could understand the feelings that Hermione and I have for each other  
  
I said somebody's got to take care of him…  
  
so I quit school and that's what I did.  
  
We're deeply in love, cant you see?  
  
That's why…that's why were leaving everything and everyone we love…for the love Hermione and I have…  
  
REFRAIN~ you've got a fast car…  
  
Holding each other's hands,  
  
but is it fast enough so we can fly away?  
  
We take one last look at the things we were blessed with  
  
We got to make a decision…  
  
With one last deep breath,  
  
we leave tonight or live and die this way…  
  
Hermione and I, Draco and her, board the bus, the biggest decision of our lives already decided…  
  
CHORUS~  
  
so remember when we were driving, driving in your car…  
  
As the bus was speeding up, and Hermione was laying her head on my shoulder,  
  
speed so fast feel like I was drunk…  
  
We reminisced all the good times Hermione and I had in the past.  
  
city lights lay out before us…  
  
And as the moon was shining brightly, reflecting the river's midnight-blue water  
  
and your arm felt nice wrapped round my shoulder…  
  
We laced our fingers with one another's, Hermione's wedding ring beaming back at me.  
  
and I had the feeling that I belonged…  
  
I closed my eyes, knowing fully that…  
  
and I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone…  
  
I knew that as long as we have our love and each other, nothing could stop us…  
  
you've got a fast car…  
  
and we go cruising entertain ourselves…  
  
It's been months since Hermione and I ran away and eloped,  
  
you still ain't got a job…  
  
And it's been tough.  
  
now I work in a market as a checkout girl…  
  
We realized that without a complete education, we wouldn't be able to get the best jobs out there.  
  
I know things will get better…  
  
But hey, were still feeling positive…  
  
you'll find work and I'll get promoted…  
  
We're gonna do better,  
  
we'll move out of the shelter…  
  
We're gonna earn lots of money,  
  
buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs…  
  
Live in a nice house and finally have our on family…  
  
CHORUS  
  
you've got a fast car…  
  
Years have passed since the runaway…  
  
and I've got a job that pays all our bills…  
  
And I've got a good job and we have wonderful children,  
  
you stay out drinking late at the bar see more of your friends that you do of your kids…  
  
See, Hermione gave up own being positive. She's been in all sorts of trouble beginning last year,  
  
I'd always hoped for better…  
  
Things didn't go the way I wanted it to go,  
  
thought maybe together you and me would find it…  
  
And now…Hermione's future has gone down the drain,  
  
I've got no plans and I aint going nowhere…  
  
Since I was able to complete my life, and Hermione hasn't,  
  
so take your fast car and keep on driving…  
  
I have to let Hermione go, because she is the one I love, unconditionally…  
  
CHORUS  
  
REFRAIN  
  
END~  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Death Threats? Send 'em on the way to me! The addy is as follows: ludicrous_limelight@hotmail.com . Later. Much. 


End file.
